Alpha Flight (A!)
"Alpha Flight" is the eighteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-first episode overall. Plot -Flying figure crossing the border… - Snowbird informed the Alpha Flight, flying back to their base. -How fast? - Guardian asked, looking up at the blonde demigoddess. -It’s coming at 112 kph. - Narya replied, worried. -That’s fast enough. - Sasquatch said, standing up. -Alpha Flight, we have to do something about this. - Guardian said, looking at both Northstar and Aurora, who immediately flew away from the base. Northstar saw the winged figure and pushed it to the ground, stopping him from flying anymore. -Leave me alone! - The young man yelled, looking up angrily at Jean-Paul. -Who are you? - Northstar asked, holding the redhead by his wrists. -None of your business, idiot. - The winged mutant spat bitterly. -Ok, enough of being good. - Aurora said, putting her heel on the mutant’s bare chest. -You better tell me or my brother who you are or you will face the Beaubiers. - -Oh, like I am afraid of you! I have faced the f***ing Hellfire Club and my sister, do you really think I’m scared of you? - -What does the Hellfire Club have to do with this? - Aurora asked, raising an eyebrow. -I’m not telling you anything! - The teenager muttered. -Well, you better, boy. - Northstar pursed his lips. -You really don’t wanna mess with the Alpha Flight, or worse of all… Me. - Sasquatch, Snowbird and Guardian soon arrived to the scene and surrounded the shirtless, winged redhead. He looked around, analyzing every one of his rivals. He screamed loudly, mimicking an imaginary powerful sound. Guardian tried to pull him using his magnetic powers, but the lack of metal the man was carrying made this useless. Snowbird turned into a bear and jumped on the mutant who, mimicking the sound of a gunshot, made Narya go crazy to the point of going back to her human form. -Who are you? - The young man asked. -You don’t say anything about yourself, we don’t know your name, your age, where you come from… We don’t even know where do you powers come from… And you expect us to give explanations? - Aurora raised her eyebrows. -Actually, yes. - The mysterious teenager smirked. -We don’t have time for a rebel, guys. - James shook his head and was already heading back to the base. -We’re taking him. - Northstar muttered. -There’s more to this than what we can tell. And if the Hellfire Club is involved, we must do something about it. Inform the X-Men or Logan at least. - -Please, don’t bring Wolverine into this. He abandoned us to join the X-Men. - Guardian rolled his eyes. -Let’s be honest here, who wouldn’t? - Jean-Paul looked at his teammates, pursing his lips. -I wouldn’t. - The teenager muttered. -Well, of course you wouldn’t. - Jeanne-Marie shrugged. -You’re about 19, rebellious as any normal teenager. - -17, actually… - The young man whispered. -Wow, you look older. - Sasquatch observed. Northstar smiled slightly, looking at Guardian who sighed. -Ok. - He shrugged, shaking his head. -You can come with us. - -What if I don’t want to? - -You can always leave. - Jean-Paul looked into his green eyes. -W-What? - The teenager was surprised. -Yes. It’s up to you. You can stay with us, or leave and be a runaway forever. We won’t force you. - Reluctantly, the guy with red wings agreed to go with them. -When will we know something about you? - Guardian asked, looking at the young man sitting on the couch across him. -Once I can trust at least a single one of you. - He shrugged. -Well, I can start by introducing myself. - Northstar stood up. -I am Jean-Paul Beaubier a.k.a. Northstar, I am 23 years old, mutant, born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, orphaned when I was real young, and this is my twin sister, Jeanne-Marie. - The teenager nodded. -You are close in age to my brother… - -So you have a brother too? - Northstar sat across him. -Too? - -Yes, you mentioned you faced your sister. - -Oh… Yeah, I have a brother and a sister, both older than me. Then I have five younger sisters and two younger brothers… - -And do you argue often? - Aurora asked, suddenly showing interest in the conversation. -I haven’t seen my older brother in awhile… And well… My older sister… She kinda just forced me to join her and the Hellfire Club. - -She’s a Hellfire Club member? - -Let’s just say she wants to be one of the Queens… Even though she aims for White. She thinks Hellstrom is hot. - Northstar chuckled a bit. -Good body, I can give that to him. - He shrugged. The young man rolled his eyes. -But I don’t want to join the Hellfire Club. Both my older siblings have done that before me… And my brother left it… So I don’t really want to. - -Then you shouldn’t join it. - -They are just trying to help me, though… Shaw… Selene… My sister… They just don’t want me to kill myself. - -Why would you do that? - Snowbird asked, leaning forward. -Because… Because I killed her… I killed… I killed Julia! - The teenager broke down, crying uncontrollably. The Alpha Flight members looked at each other, waiting for him to continue. -My family and Julia’s… They don’t get along. And her father struck me down and she thought I was dead… And she dragged me to the river to drown and die with me… But I survived! I healed myself! And when I tried to kill myself with a piece of wood, I couldn’t! That’s when Paige found me and forced me to join the Hellfire Club! - Northstar walked next to the young man and put his hands on his bare shoulders. -What’s your name? - -Jay… I mean, Joshua… Joshua Guthrie. - -Cannonball’s brother, I suppose. - Guardian raised his eyebrows. -Yes, exactly… - -And what’s your codename? - -I… I have been thinking of one… Icarus… - He looked up at the Alpha Flight, who nodded in approval. -Well, Icarus. I don’t know what your brother told you about the X-Mansion, but it is a school too. Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. - -Yes, I’ve heard… - Icarus licked his bottom lip. -Would you like to join your brother? - Snowbird asked Jay. -I mean, we can’t assure you a position in the X-Men but… You can learn to control your powers… And be surrounded by other individuals like you. - -Sure… I guess… - Guthrie shrugged. Guardian contacted Professor X, who immediately accepted the young mutant. -Yes, please, James! - Charles exclaimed. -I was just needing a group of young mutants and I think Joshua will be an excellent member. An X-Man will go pick him up soon. - -Thank you, Professor. - Hudson smiled, hanging up. -You may actually be more than just a student, Josh. - -What do you mean? - -Apparently, Professor X is assembling a team of young mutants and thinks you may be great for the team. - -Well, thank you guys. If you hadn’t found me, I would’ve joined Paige and the Hellfire Club… Or went completely evil. Thank you. - He smiled, for the first time since Julia died. Once the X-Jet had arrived in Canada, Northstar walked with Icarus out of the base. -Thank you, Northstar. - -Hey, call me Jean-Paul. - The Canadian mutant smiled. -If you ever need anything, let me know, ok? - -Thanks. - Icarus smiled back, before getting in the Blackbird and waving bye to Beaubier. -Hello, Mr. Fisk… - A woman spoke on the other side of the line. -Yes, who’s there? - Kingpin replied, looking at his guards. -It’s a pity you don’t recognize me, considering I’m part of The Hand… I mean, the Japanese Branch anyway… - -Who are you? - Fisk asked sternly. The voice then changed into that of a man. -That’s so bad. - -Mystique… - -Finally. - The voice went back to the female voice. -Now, I’ve heard a former member of the Hand is in our way… You may remember him… Jean-Paul Beaubier. - -Oh, yes. What about that f*ggot? - -He’s aiding the X-Men… I think you should do something about it, Kingpin. - The mutant hung up. Gallery IcarusSurroundedAF.png|The Alpha Flight surrounding Icarus JuliaDrownsWithJay.jpg|Julia Cabot commits suicide JoshandDeadJulia.jpg|Jay finds Julia dead Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Alpha Flight (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Hudson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Walter Langkowski (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Narya (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:The Hand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joshua Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Julia Cabot (Earth-1010)/Appearances